The present invention relates to a hot-air type room heater which changes a cold air flow generated by a fan into a hot air flow by using heat generating means such as a burner.
Generally in a hot-air type heater of the above-mentioned type, as shown in FIG. 11, a burner 102 or heat generating means is provided in a heater body 101, and heated gas from the burner is mixed with a cold air from a fan 103 arranged on the rear side of the heater body and blown out through a hot air outlet 104 for heating a room inside. The outlet 104 is provided with several horizontal louvers 105 for leading the air in a substantially horizontal direction. However, since the louvers are fixed to the heater body and can not change the air flow-out direction, a problem arises in that the temperature distribution in the room is widely varied in dependence on heating conditions, i.e. high capacity heating, moderate capacity heating and low capacity heating. In detail, in the case of high capacity heating, the air flow from the fan 103 is strong and the hot air is distributed uniformly over almost the entire accommodation space of a living room only excluding corner regions thereof, while in the case of moderate or low capacity heating, the air flow from the fan 103 becomes rather weak, and the upward draft flow of the hot air becomes relatively strong, causing a shorter horizontal reach of the hot air and a local high temperature in the vicinity of the heater and deteriorating the comfortableness of the room. This problem has not been solved by such movable vertical louvers as shown in FIG. 12, which can be changed in their directions left and right. Namely, although these vertical louvers can change the horizontal diverging angle of the hot air flow and somewhat improve the temperature distribution in the horizontal direction, the problem relating to temperature distribution difference among high, moderate and low capacity heating conditions has not been solved, because the extent of reach of hot air can not be changed by the vertical louvers.